


Intimidating?

by Avistella



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: (-ish?), F/M, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 18:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17606615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Avistella
Summary: You ask Alfonse if he thinks you’re scary.





	Intimidating?

**Author's Note:**

> I uploaded this on Tumblr and forgot to upload it here

It’s been said to you many times before: _“you’re really scary”_. It was usually a confession of sorts from friends you’ve come to made with them admitting that they were intimidated by you at first but then realizing that you had a sweet heart. The first time you heard it, you were surprised but unbothered. In fact, you were almost amused by it.

But then you kept on hearing it over and over, and although there was no malicious intent to those words, they started to gnaw at you. It wasn’t like you were _trying_ to be intimidating. On the contrary, you wanted to appear friendly so that people could approach you since you were too shy to start friendships with others.

You took some time to make note of your own features. The corners of your lips naturally tugged downwards, and there was almost always an unintentional furrow between your brows. If you paid close enough attention, you could even feel the tension of muscles in your neck and shoulders, making it seem like you were guarded or sorts. Thinking about it, it shouldn’t have been much of a surprise to have been seen as unapproachable due to the way you looked.

* * *

Silence stretches over you and the Askran prince as you both sit side-by-side in the mostly empty library. You’ve been staring at the same page for a while now, your eyes reading over the inked words before becoming distracted and completely forgetting what you just read moments ago. With slight apprehension, you spare a glance towards your companion. Alfonse looks to be at ease with your presence, his shoulders relaxed as he slightly leans back in his seat. You can’t help but wonder…

“Alfonse?” You gently call his name to capture his attention, and he makes a humming sound of acknowledgement to signal that he heard you and have his attention. Your fingers idly play with the flap of the page of the novel in your hand. “Do you…” you start, taking a moment to debate with yourself on whether or not your following question would be seen as strange. “Do you think I’m intimidating?”

Your voice wavers near the end, and it prompts the young prince to finally look up from what he’s reading, but you’re already ducking your head low to avoid having him see the self-consciousness on your features. When you’re met with silence, you continue to explain, “Well, I mean… A lot of people think that I’m scary, so I-I was wondering if maybe… you think that way, too…?”

A beat passes, and you quickly shake your heard, a nervous laugh leaving your lips at the same time. “Y-Y'know what? Nevermind. Forget I said anything—”

You sink yourself into your seat as you make a show of bringing the book in your hands up to the front of your face in an attempt to hide. To your surprise, you feel a warm hand gently rest on your wrist. Alfonse gingerly guides your hand to move downwards so that he can look at your face, your name on his lips in a soft whisper.

“I don’t think you’re scary,” he answers your question with a reassuring smile, his clear blue eyes shining with sincerity behind his words.

“Really…?” You ask with self-doubt, your book still covering the bottom half of your face while your heart thumps against your chest.

The prince’s smile widens, and he finally brings your hands to fall to your lap as he leans towards you. “Really,” he breathes out with a low voice laced with admiration before carefully pressing his lips against yours. The kiss is short but sweet before he leans back, the back of his fingers running along the skin of your flushed cheek as he adds, “I think you’re adorable, instead.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find more of my works at @avistella on Tumblr!


End file.
